Rhodey's Plan
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Rhodey's trapped Tony and Pepper in a small, confined space. What is it? And what are his plans? How is this going to Affect Tony and Pepper anyways? Pepperony


**Well, this was one of the most requested on my poll (which is now closed) So i decided to quick finish it up so i can go on. I must warn you that it might get awkward...but eh probably not. But it was awkward to write it for me. :) So i hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: IMAA is not mine. **

"Rhodey!" Tony warned. "If this was a prank, I swear, it's not funny!"

Rhodey laughed. "Yes it is!"

Pepper growled as she squirmed around. "You better let me out or I wear I will beat you up when I get out!"

"You should believe her Rhodey." Tony said.

Rhodey sighed. "I guess I have no choice…I'm going to have to leave you two alone for a while…see what happens…"

…

(Earlier that day)

The trio of team iron man was hanging out in the armory with Tony upgrading the iron man armor, Rhodey doing algebra homework, and with Pepper watching over Tony's shoulder. It was a Saturday and of course, they were there all day long.

Tony yawned but continued to work.

"I'm exhausted." Rhodey said yawning as well.

Pepper only nodded in agreement, her eyes already starting to shut. Moments later, Tony's head started to bob as his own eyes began to close with a few times before he finally passed out. Pepper finally gave into sleep and passed out using Tony as a pillow.

Rhodey was the only one still up, and able to actually get on his feet, without falling over, so he frowned as he walked over to the two, thinking. Smiling mischievously, Rhodey thought up a plan. And a good plan at that.

…

(Present time)

Tony shouted at Rhodey as he faintly hear footsteps walking away. Only to come up with nothing, so out of frustration, he used the small space that he had to hit the wall of whatever it was that they were in. Yes, they were in something that was definitely only made for one person, but if someone if they had to, could fit two people.

"Great, now we're stuck." Tony grumbled.

Pepper sighed, grumpily. "This sucks."

"No kidding, I'm not liking where I think we are." Tony said.

"Me neither."

They both pretty much knew where they were, but they didn't really want to have to say it because they were so crammed. If Tony had to give clues, he's say it was simply large, and red and gold. Large enough for one body to fit comfortably in, but not two. So now that Rhodey found a way to squish two people in there, now they knew what it felt like to not listen to the size limitations. And yes, they were in one of the larger iron man armors. Most likely the hulkbuster.

Pepper twisted trying to raiser he body that was abou foot shorter than where Tony stood. Only to lift her knee a little too high and into a highly sensitive spot for Tony.

He shouted out before groaning as he flinched back from Pepper. "Owwwww!"

"Oh, sorry!" She said trying to be more careful this time as she lifted her knee a little slower this time.

He bit his lip before nodding. "That's…alright."

She started to shift uneasily and slipped back down and started up again, only to almost get him again, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you doing that on purpose?"

"No, it's stuffy." Pepper said. "Hard to move."

"Just stop, before you cause any more damage." Tony said. "Let's just find where a release button is."

"What release button?" Pepper asked searching.

"The button that should release the armor, letting us out, but it's so dark…" Tony said, his voice trailing off as he brushed the wall of the armor in search for the button that should be around there somewhere…

"Do you have your phone?" Pepper asked.

"No, it's still out there." Tony said stopping his search.

The five minutes was super awkward when they dropped into silence, still searching for that release button, that Tony could have sworn he put in. After double checking, triple and quadruple checking, Tony was now sure that he hadn't put one in, or Rhodey found a way to take it out. He gave up on his search and sighed.

"Looks like we're stuck…" He said closing his eyes.

"Yeah…"

…

Rhodey waited outside the armory still thinking of how long he should keep them in there. He had to be careful because if he kept them in there too long, they could get really mad, beyond mad, and might not talk to him in a long time, or Tony could take War machine away, or kick him out of the armory. But letting them out too soon, he plan wouldn't have worked.

He sat down by the door thinking, when he saw Howard walking over and realized that Howard must have gotten off of work.

"Hello James." Howard said looking confusedly at Rhodey. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there with Tony?"

Rhodey tried to hold back a laugh, but failed when he thought of the two and burst out laughing. "Yeah, I probably should, but I think Tony would rather shoot me. Pepper as well."

"What did you do?" Howard asked suspiciously starting to walk into the armory.

"Nothing much, but don't go in there!" Rhodey said standing up.

Howard looked over at the wide eyed Rhodey. "Why not?"

"You'll ruin the plan." Rhodey said.

"What plan?"

Rhodey laughed again. "You know how Pepper likes Tony?" Howard nodded, so Rhodey continued. "And how Tony likes Pepper?"

"Yeah…" Howard said urging Rhodey to continue.

"Well, I'm trying to get the two to realize their feelings. So…I uh…locked them somewhere alone…"

"Where?" Howard asked curiously.

"Somewhere." Rhodey said unsure whether or not it was a good idea to tell Howard. "You know what? I can't have you ruin the plan, I'll have to ask you politely to go someplace else."

"Is it something you'll get in trouble for? Is that why you're hiding it?" Howard asked backing away from the door.

"No, but the instant Tony and Pepper hear someone enter, they'll think it's me…and well, they're pretty mad at me right now…so it won't be pretty…"

Howard just shook his head and walk out of the armory, with no more questions asked.

…

Pepper was severely aware of how close she was to Tony. Especially since they were literally _pressed up _against each other. With such limited space it was difficult to even breathe without the fear that doing so is really awkward as she presses even more against him. Luckily, he hasn't said anything yet, but she felt that was because he was preoccupied with finding that missing button.

So, when he said it wasn't there, she waited for him to comment on the position they were in. But, he didn't, much to her relief. So she waited for the awkwardness to go away.

The only sound was their breaths and their heartbeats that Pepper could hear. Yes, she could even hear Tony's heartbeat. It was that quiet. So, she cleared her throat. "So..."

"So…" Was Tony's response.

Awkward.

"So, what now?"

She felt him shift a bit before he answered. "We wait until Rhodey's had his fun."

"I hate him."

"Couldn't agree more." Tony said.

More silence. She felt so out of place, yet for some reason, some insane reason, she felt safe. She started to imagine what this really would have felt like. If they were this close together, but not for this reason. For an entirely different reason. She bit her lip as she imagined what it would be like if they were a couple, but then shook her head. _Bad Pepper, _she scolded herself. _Now's not the time for fantasy thoughts._

"Hey Pep? Can I ask you something?" Tony said.

"You just did, but you can ask another one." Pepper said.

Tony paused. "Do you like Happy?"

Confused, Pepper shook her head as best she could. "No, I just went out with him because…well…I was mad about you and Whitney…"

"You were jealous?" Tony asked, surprised.

"No!" Pepper said quickly. "I was just mad that you went out with that brainless blond!"

"So you went out with Happy…?"

"Don't judge me." Pepper said.

"Then don't judge me." Tony said. "Whitney was a long time ago."

"I know…"

There was more awkward silence as they stopped talking. Pepper was really starting to get annoyed with Rhodey. He was probably waiting just outside trying to listen to them. Just waiting for something to happen, but to be honest, she was waiting for something to happen as well…but no, that didn't excuse Rhodey for doing what he did.

She was about to say something to break the silence when Tony started doing something that squished her more backwards. "What are you doing!?"

Tony pause for a moment, as if he was just realizing what he was doing. "Oh, sorry. Forgot to warn you. I'm trying to see if I can push us out. If we can't do in the easy way, then I thought maybe the hard way."

"So you decided to crush me?" She asked as she felt the pressure loosen. She blushed as she just realized just how much closer they had gotten for a moment.

She heard him chuckle with embarrassment. "Sorry…"

She didn't reply, but instead tried to remember what she was going to say before she was interrupted. But, again, Tony started to say something.

"Pepper," Tony said quietly. "I've been thinking…and um…I think I know why Rhodey trapped us in here."

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say it, but…" His voice trailed off and Pepper waited patiently for him to continue.

She, of course, had her own suspicions of why Rhodey put them in there. Though she wasn't going to interrupt Tony. She just stayed quiet until she felt him shift, before he sighed.

"I'm just going to come out and say it." Tony said taking in a deep breath. "Pepper, I…I love you."

Pepper froze and her breath caught in her throat. She blinked a few times, not sure whether or not she was hearing him right. Did he just tell her that he loved her? Tony Stark _loved her_? Which meant he liked her back.

Tony took her silence as reject, and bit his lip. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said anything…"

Pepper shook her head realizing that she should have said something sooner. "No!" She said loudly and a bit too quickly. "I mean, you're fine. You don't have to apologize."

"I don't?" Tony asked.

"Of course not, because…" She paused. "I love you too."

Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised. "You do?"

"I do." Pepper said blushing. "Always have."

With that said, Tony used his adjustment to the darkness to pull Pepper into a kiss.

…

Rhodey sighed as he got bored. He knew he should probably let the two out now since he was in enough trouble already. No point in dragging it all out to get the worst imaginable punishment. Not that Rhodey would know what the worst punishment what, but he didn't want to find out. For all he know, Tony was planning his revenge as well as a horrible punishment for him that instant.

Rhodey didn't fear Tony, but Pepper? Maybe she was someone to fear when angered. Both of them? Teamed up? Not good.

So he stood up, not in any particular rush, and strolled back into the armory. He didn't know what he expected, but he hadn't expected what he saw when he walked to where the lovebirds were. Luckily, they were still trapped, but the whole armor had been tipped over. Though he was a little worried that something might have happened to hurt them because they were so quiet. He'd thought they'd still be shouting for him to come back.

Overcome with curiosity, Rhodey walked towards the quiet filled armor. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he felt as if the armor was going to jump out at him. Sure he may have took out the power source and the release button, but Tony was Tony. Surely he had a backup plan.

He thought that maybe this was Tony's revenge.

But as they always said, curiosity kills the cat. Rhodey couldn't help, but open the armor. When the armor opened up partially, Rhodey almost chocked when he saw the two. Sure his plan worked, but this….this was not what he expected.

Tony and Pepper were kissing. A lot.

"What the-!" Rhodey said unable to finish.

The two lovebirds broke apart, startled. "Rhodey!?"

"Yeah, Rhodey!" Rhodey said unsure whether or not he should help the two out. "Were you two just…?"

He didn't finished because the two already preoccupied themselves with trying to get out of the squished space they were in. It took them a while, and Rhodey was ready to take off at any moment. But when the two straightened themselves out, and turned to glare at him, he couldn't bring himself to run.

Instead, he burst out laughing.

Which confused the lovebirds a lot, but he didn't care. He just continued to laugh. "It worked! It actually WORKED!"

"Rhodey…" Tony and Pepper said in a warning tone.

Tony and Pepper were about to assault Rhodey with accusations and shouts, but the armory door opening made them stop. They all turned to see Howard strolling into the armory, not even phased at the sight.

"Dad?" Tony asked.

"Oh James, I forgot something in here the other day, I just have to pick it up." Howard said hardly pausing as he made his way across the armory. "Then I'll be out of your hair so I don't ruin your plan."

The three just shrugged and returned to what they were doing, but Rhodey ran off the instant Tony returned his attention.

"RHODEY!" Pepper shouted. "You get back here! RIGHT NOW!"

"That was NOT funny!" Tony shouted as they all started to run around the armory trying to catch Rhodey who had now ran out of the armory.

The two, angry, lovebirds chasing after him.

**Worst. Ending. Ever. Huh? Well, aside from the ending, it was good right? I hope so, I worked hard on this one. I think it's funny how in the story there's lots of awkward moments, and while writing this, it was really awkward it was hard to tell what to write next. :) Well, This was just a quick Pepperony oneshot.**

**Fun Fact: _My favorite kind of candy is Reeses, but I like to buy skittles more often because they have more to give. _**

**Well, i'm glad i could post this, but I'm going to get to work on some other story. :) Bye, and REVIEW!**


End file.
